Five Steps
by dauntlessgryffindor
Summary: <html><head></head>Max and Dylan meet on a cliff to discuss their relationship, or lack thereof.</html>


**A/N: Hey there. So, the story behind this oneshot is this: My friend was telling my about Angel (I haven't read it yet). She was giving me a chapter-by-chapter analysis, and then she told me the ending, and I was just pissed off. I ship Fax, hardcore. At the same time she was telling me this, I was thinking about how I wanted to write a parody about how some people over-describe what the characters are wearing. I didn't have a story in mind to write it for at the time, but as my friend was telling me about Angel, I got irked, and this idea came along. **

**Anywho, the character's outfits are quite over-described (in my opinion); it's supposed to be like that. Like I said, this started as a parody. It kind of turned in a channel for my anger in the end though, lol. **

* * *

><p>Dylan strode onto the grass, his khaki shorts hanging perfectly from his golden brown hips. His light blue polo matched his eyes, and his sneakers were bright white with socks of the same color inside them. Ankle socks of course, as socks higher than that would be lame, and Dylan didn't do lame.<p>

Max was waiting for him there, her arms crossed over her chest, her brown eyes blazing. Her matching brown hair was flowing behind her in wavy layers, blown back by the wind. Her dark blue t-shirt and black hoodie seemed to reflect her mood, as she was pissed. Her light blue flared jeans clashed with the dark aura she exerted, and her athletic flip flops did nothing to make her seem more intimidating. However, the skull necklace she wore around her neck could have served as a hint to Dylan, who knew nothing of what was coming.

"Dylan," Max said, her tone neutral. Her face gave nothing away, though her stance did change. It became more guarded, like she was preparing for a fight.

"Max," Dylan replied, his sandy blonde hair falling into his eyes just so. He flipped it back in a typical Justin-Bieber hair flip, though it looked better on Dylan then it did JB.

"I've been thinking," she began again, as she paced slowly towards Dylan. "About us."

Dylan grinned at this, as surely she was about to tell him that she had chosen him. What else could she possibly say? No one would break up with him, as he was too perfect with his Hollister-model body and surfer hair. No, that could never happen to him. He strolled closer to Max, the wind blowing his hair back into his eyes again. However, his hair flip didn't work so well, so he had to use his hand.

"Yes, Max?"

Just then, Fang emerged from behind a nearby tree, and Dylan's jaw dropped in surprise, though only briefly, as he didn't want to look like a gaping fish.

Fang sauntered over to Max, his black hair blowing behind him in a similar manner to Max's, his black v-neck t-shirt and black khaki shorts doing the same. His black Van tennis shoes thudded on the ground as he got closer, his arms going around Max's waist. His onyx eyes were filled with hate, and all of it was directed at Dylan.

Dylan was confused now. Why would Max allow Fang to put his arms around her if she was choosing him? She must be permitting him to a last hug, Dylan realized, and he instantly relaxed, his posture becoming slack with relief. He could deal with that.

"We need to talk." Max finally responded. Her eyes narrowed, and Fang's grip around her waist tightened, as if he was holding her back. Dylan frowned. Why was he still touching her? She was his now.

"Sure thing. Can you tell Mr. Emo-face to get off you first, though?"

Fang smirked at Dylan's request; however it was Max who responded. "Fang's my boyfriend now, Dylan. He can touch me whenever he wants." Her expression still hadn't changed, except a very slight turning up of the corners of her mouth.

Dylan gaped at her proclamation. "You're…boyfriend?" His eyes widened as he hurriedly went on, "But Max, I'm your perfect other half! We're soul mates! I was _made _for you! And I'm ten times as attractive as he is! Why wouldn't you pick me?" Dylan faltered, overcome with emotion. _No, _he told himself, _tough men like me don't cry._

Max's expression grew cold. "We are _not, _nor have we ever been soul mates. You're just a prissy little boy who only does what the adults say. We're not soul mates, regardless of if we were made for each other or not." Her eyes blazed as she spoke in a hard tone. It softened though, with her next rant. "But Fang and I, we grew up together." She turned towards Fang and smiled softly. He returned the sentiment. "We know each other inside and out. He's my best friend, my right hand man, and I trust him with my life." Max turned back to Dylan. "_He _is my soul mate."

"Max, please!" Dylan cried, falling on his knees and crawling towards Max. "I have nothing else to live for!"

"Move on with your life Dylan. Start thinking for yourself." Fang growled, his grip around Max tightening once more.

"I have been thinking for myself!" Dylan shouted this time. "I love Max! I love her! No one told me to feel that! I love her!" He was on his feet now, pacing towards Max, his expression contorted with anger.

Max stepped out of Fang's embrace to come face-to-face with Dylan. "You don't love me, Dylan. You never did. You had an infatuation. It will go away." She sneered. "Now leave this flock and never come back."

Dylan's eyes grew wild at this point. "You can't make me do that. Everyone else loves me. Iggy, he's my best bud! He won't stand for this! And Gazzy, my little bro-ski! Angel, my baby! Nudge my fashion-friend! They won't make me leave!"

"Wanna bet?" Fang boasted. Seconds later, all previously mentioned flock members emerged from the forest behind Fang and Max.

Iggy came first, with his white t-shirt, khaki shorts and tennis shoes, his unseeing eyes shining icy blue. Nudge next, her pink graphic tee tucked inside her ruffly black skirt and matching heels,as her long caramel tresses flowing behind. Then Gazzy, with his green t-shirt, matching camouflage shorts and spiked hair. And Angel trailed after him, wearing her baby blue sundress that complimented her eyes as her curly blonde locks created a halo around her head.

As everyone gathered around Max and Fang, Dylan finally realized what he was up against. Everyone's faces were filled with hate and contempt. It was obvious he wasn't wanted here anymore.

The flock didn't have to say anything more. Their expressions said it all. So Dylan did the only thing he could do.

He stepped back. One step. Two. Three. Four. Five-

And on the fifth pace, he fell over the side of the cliff they had been conversing on.

He didn't pull out his wings.

The flock heard the thud as he hit the ground. They had a moment of silence. It was broken by Iggy.

"Good riddance," he said.

Everyone heartily agreed, and they all went back to their E-shaped house to enjoy some chocolate chip cookies made by Dr. Martinez, laughing and joking the whole way, Dylan gone entirely from their minds.


End file.
